


Lost and Found

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, joseph is a fucking creep, joseph likes to watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: Joseph is trying to find out where Rook has been for the past week and discovers Jacob might know.Day 18: Voyeurism ⦾ Creampie ⦾ Daddy kink ⦾ Dirty talk





	Lost and Found

The deputy had been causing a ruckus within Hope County for quite some time—blowing up silos and wolf beacons and shrines, ‘rescuing’ recruits and ‘liberating’ outposts the project had claimed as their own. But for the past week, she’d gone silent; no one had seemed to hear anything from their little lamb, nor even spot her out on the road with any of her companions. Even when his siblings had tried to contact her over the radio in an attempt to goad her into speaking or out of hiding, there was never any response.

So, Joseph took it upon himself to visit each of his siblings to gather what information they knew about their missing Little Lamb.

First, he’d visited John, asking when the last time he’d heard from Rook was since he was much more talkative and interested in speaking to her; as expected, it was a week, and there was silence since then. But his youngest brother almost seemed _depressed_ to not have the deputy speaking in his ear, taunting him, which told Joseph that John was needing to confess his sin of Lust—but that was able to be addressed at another time.

Faith hadn’t seen nor heard from her, either. Her bliss fields were growing well and none of her shrines had been destroyed in the past week, nor had any of her angels gone missing more than usual.

So now, Joseph was at the Veteran’s Center with the intention of speaking to Jacob.

“Brother Jacob,” the Father called over the radio.

There was a pregnant pause before Jacob answered—he sounded out of breath. “Little busy, Joe. Whatcha need?”

“I am here, at the Veteran’s Center, ready to speak to you about our Little Lamb. Do you have a few moments to do so?” He’d mentioned it to Jacob earlier that morning but perhaps his brother had been busy and lost track of time.

“… Gimmie ten minutes and I’ll be down.”

It wasn’t hard to determine where Jacob’s voice was coming from because Joseph wasn’t very far away from the second floor’s command center where he heard his brother speak gruffly into the radio before tossing it somewhere nearby, letting it clatter onto a hard surface.

But that was when he heard her.

Their Little Lamb.

And it was accompanied by the loud noise of skin repeatedly slapping against skin.

“Fuck, Jacob!”

Joseph was quick to move to the door, noticing it was just barely ajar, and pushed it just a bit more open so he could peek inside. What he expected was a fight between Jacob and the deputy, thinking maybe she’d come out of hiding and had decided to focus on the eldest Seed, but what he saw was not a fight but instead… a coupling.

A very, very rough coupling, at that.

Rook was bent over the table in the center of the room, her clothes completely removed and scattered along the floor; Jacob was still dressed aside from his usual jacket, his shirt pulled up to bare his stomach and his pants pulled down to mid-thigh. One of the herald’s hands had Rook’s hair wrapped around his fist, the other on her hip, fingers digging in hard enough that even Joseph could see the impressions he was making in her undoubtedly soft skin.

Jacob was pounding into her from behind, his hips smacking against her ass, eyes watching as he fucked her—and as sinful as this was, Joseph just _could not_ look away. It wasn’t often he found himself thinking of their Little Lamb in any other way than as part of their Family or as the one who brought the Collapse upon them, but he would be a liar if he said the thoughts of taking her hadn't crossed his mind.

But Jacob was so _open_ about it, and he was _rough._ It was wrong—she deserved a gentleness and lovingness that showed just how special she was—

The hand on her hip raised and came down on one of her ass cheeks, clapping against the skin and causing it to ripple, leaving behind a large, red handprint in its wake; Rook yelped in response. Joseph nearly recoiled.

“Again,” she whispered. 

“What’s that, kitten? Couldn’t hear you.”

“Spank me again, Jacob.”

“Sounds like you’re making a demand.” Jacob tugged her head back by her hair. “You sure you want to make demands of me, little girl?”

“N-no, I’m sorry. Please, Daddy, please spank me again.”

“That’s better,” the Herald praised before swatting her once more.

Joseph’s tongue darted out to lick his lower lip as he watched the handprint grow even redder. He could feel himself growing hard in his jeans—but to do something about it here? No, that would be sinful. He had to control himself, control his body.

“Oh, fuck, baby. I’m so close,” Rook moaned, and the Father had to clench his jaw as he watched.

“Yeah? You gonna cum for me, girlie?”

The hand on her hip snaked beneath her and between her legs; he immediately knew his brother was rubbing her clit because she began writhing under him, her moans growing louder while Jacob’s thrusts were shorter but faster and harder.

And soon enough—

“Oh, god, Jacob. Fuck, I’m coming!”

“There you go, kitten. Cum for me. That’s it.”

Joseph’s palm had found its way to his groin and he was grinding the heel of it against the erection that was nearly suffocating in his pants. He watched as Jacob pulled out, though, and the whine that Rook made almost had the Father wanting to barge into the room to help take care of her himself—but he remained still, peeking through the door and watching as his brother flipped the deputy over on the table and brought her to a sitting position on its edge, then pushed himself back into her.

Rook keened and one arm wrapped around the back of Jacob’s shoulders, her other hand cupping the back of his head while the sides of their faces were pressed together as the herald was fucking her again. The sound of their coupling was nearly echoing off the walls so loud that he could barely hear their exchange of words.

“Fuck, kitten. You want me to fill you up or you want it on your face this time?”

_This_ time!?

“Cum inside me, Daddy. Claim me. I wanna feel it leaking down my fucking legs.”

His brother groaned and he reached down to one of her legs, pulling it up to encourage Rook to wrap it around his hip, which she obeyed and crossed her ankles behind him.

“C’mon, Daddy. Fill me up. Make me yours.”

Jacob’s hand was at her throat then, grabbing and pushing enough so her head was tipped back, and their eyes met. “You’re already mine, kitten,” the eldest brother growled before pushing his lips against Rook’s.

No, that was wrong. Their Little Lamb did not belong to _Jacob,_ she was part of the Family—or she would be. But… perhaps the Voice just didn’t tell him exactly _how_ she would become part of the Family.

No, no. That couldn’t be the case.

A low growl brought him out of his own thoughts, and he looked back to the pair in the room, seeing as his brother’s thrusts had slowed down to barely anything until he finally stilled, two sets of hips flush together while their lips were still locked. It was an intimate moment and it made Joseph wonder exactly how long this had been going on for. Had Rook been here for the entire week? Had she been sneaking around with Jacob for longer than that?

When the kiss finally broke, the deputy held Jacob close while she started kissing his neck, her lips connecting gently with the burned flesh as—

Oh, no.

As she trailed kisses up to Jacob’s ear, her eyes flicked to Joseph, making direct eye contact, and there was no mistaking that she knew he was there. How long had she been aware of his presence? Was she going to tell Jacob? She didn’t make any move to do so, instead just staring at him as she kept placing those intimate kisses upon the eldest Seed’s scarred flesh. Joseph just could not bring himself to look away or leave.

At least that was the case until he heard Jacob’s voice speaking into the radio, but the Father had been so preoccupied locking eyes with the deputy that he hadn’t even realized his brother grabbed it from beside her.

“Joe? I’ll be in the lobby in two.”

Thankfully, he’d turned his radio off when he’d spotted them, so he was able to quickly move away from the door with one last glance to Rook before turning his radio back on and responding.

“I’ll be waiting.”


End file.
